


he's the sun

by r0uen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is kinda-sorta-probably in love with Hinata Shouyou. He reflects on it in the aftermath of the Shiratorizawa game.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	he's the sun

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina brainrot!:);))3!2$2$728:$

After the Shiratorizawa game, the entire team is exhausted. 

Everyone had played as hard as they could, serving and receiving and spiking and setting like there was no tomorrow. 

The victory had renewed some of their energy at first, but as soon as they walked out of the gym to go find their bus, everyone seemed to drag. Even the energetic Nishinoya was quiet, leaning on Asahi as they made their way through the parking lot. 

But, despite his physical tiredness, Kageyama's mind was buzzing. 

Something about this victory felt special to him. He's been to nationals before, with Kitagawa First, but something about this win makes him go weak in the knees. 

He's been a naturally competitive person since birth, and he loves winning more than he should, but victory always felt a bit fake. It always felt like something was missing. In middle school, whenever they won a game, no one seemed excited about it. His teammates would offer a muttered "good job" before ignoring him again. Later on, they didn't even praise him, choosing instead to glare and jeer the next day from the corner of the cafeteria. 

Winning always felt hollow- yes, he had won, but at the cost of his "friends" and team and mental health. So, in reality, it was more of a loss. 

The first win that actually felt good was in the three on three game against Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima, and Daichi. The ball touched the floor, and it was like his heart was soaring. He remembers high-fiving Hinata, just barely restraining his smile. His teammates congratulated him and slapped his back- Suga even gave him a hug. It was a little awkward at first, but even the strange amount of physical contact he was receiving could distract from the union he was feeling. He felt whole, like he deserved this victory completely.Hinata had praised him, rambling about his sets and how they were going to win nationals, and Kageyama felt like he was wanted for once. It was the first time in years he felt like he belonged. 

He smiles absentmindedly at the memory. 

"What's up, Yama?" asks Hinata next to him, eyes trained on his mouth. His voice is quiet, and one look at his face reveals he's absolutely exhausted. 

"Oh- uh," Kageyama's smile quickly falls in a bad attempt to conceal his happiness. "I'm just happy we won, I guess." 

Hinata manages a smile at that. "Good! You're the reason we won, you know." 

Kageyama blushes at the praise. Despite how many compliments he has been given on his play over the years, they always sound more genuine coming from Hinata. "Dumbass! We could've won with Suga, too, or any other setter for that matter. Don't say stuff like that." 

Kageyama knows what he's saying isn't true- but also, it is, in a sense. The team, even Hinata, was talented even without him, as much as it pained him to admit it. He was an important piece of the puzzle, but also an easily replaceable one. The person that made their quick attack special was Hinata, not him. The only thing he did was throw the ball to a place where he could hit it. 

"Are you seriously that dumb?" Hinata's eyes burn bright into his own. "You're a key part of the team! You're the one that sets the ball so we can spike it!" 

"Well, I guess, but-" 

"No buts!" Hinata grabs his arm and they stop walking. The rest of the team keeps going forward, flowing around them. "You're an important part of the team, Kageyama-kun! I mean it! You're an awesome setter! Whenever you set the ball just goes whoosh and then I am like bam and then the ball slams down and I'm like wow we just scored! And that's all because of you." Hinata's smile is broad now, all the tiredness drained from his face. He grabbed Kageyama's arm, squeezing it to the point where it almost hurt. "You helped us win, Kageyama. Remember that." 

Kageyama is sure his face is bright red at this point. He always acts so arrogant about his abilities, and yet he still feels like he's worthless to the team. But he can't help but believe Hinata, and he reaches out his other arm to ruffle Hinata's hair. 

The hair is soft beneath his hand, and Hinata leans into the touch with a sigh. 

"You're an idiot," says Kageyama says with a fond sigh. He isn't the best at expressing his affection, but thankfully, Hinata knows that.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Hinata's cheeks are flushed now too, and he pulls away from Kageyama, who can't help but frown at the loss of contact. 

"Hey, you should smile more." Hinata's looking right at him, and it's adorable but also slightly scary. "You look cute when you do." 

Kageyama just gapes at him. 

_ Hinata.... thinks I'm cute? _

The boy in question is now running to catch up with the rest of the team, throwing a smile over his shoulder. 

"Hey- wait up!" He sprints to catch up with his spiker, who is currently giggling over his desperation to catch up. Sugawara and Daichi are watching them and laughing too, but it feels less like mean laughter and more like "look-at-those-idiots-i-love-them" laughter. All of their cheeks are red and Kageyama still feels adrenaline rushing through him from their victory. 

His glance fall to Hinata and his breath is taken away. He looks so beautiful, illuminated by the setting sun. His eyes are alight and burning beautifully, his hair falling to frame his face. In moments like this, Hinata becomes the sun- it seems like the world is centered around him as he dances around in the parking lot. He's on fire in the best way, and Kageyama can't help but stare. 

They've reached the bus by then, and everyone's boarded but him and Hinata. Kageyama can't manage to tear his glance away. 

He isn't alone anymore. He has his spiker, he has a whole team here to support him and protect him and win with him. 

The realization makes his limbs light and mouth curve upwards, until he's laughing for no reason other than he's finally, _finally_ not alone. His eyes are closed and he's smiling, full on grinning, and he feels lighter than air.

"You coming, Tobio?" Hinata asks, and he's smiling too, reaching out a hand. He's glowing. He's beautiful.

Tobio takes it and doesn't let go. 


End file.
